


Sweaty Humans

by just_a_dram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/pseuds/just_a_dram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Lords don’t sweat.  Well, not like you humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Humans

__  
**Blue Skies, Prompt #18: Sweaty Humans (Doctor Who)**   


**Title** : Sweaty Humans  
 **Author** : [](http://just-a-dram.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_a_dram**](http://just-a-dram.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt** : sweat  
 **Fandom** : Doctor Who  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** : Ten II/Rose  
 **Rating & Warnings**: M for non-explicit adult concepts; set after Journey’s End  
 **Word Count** : 723  
 **Summary** : Time Lords don’t sweat.  Well, not like you humans do.

 

She had just managed to get him free of his trousers, and now instead of focusing on the object at hand, he rolled off her to lay face up on the pillow next to her.  He squinted at his forearm and gave it a good long lick.

“Oi!”  It might have been characteristic, but Rose couldn’t help but be annoyed that he was taking a break from snogging for…whatever it was he was doing.  “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

His eyes were wide with shock.  “I sweat.”

She failed to begin whatever persuasive techniques she had meant to employ to bring his attention back around to her, when he pushed himself up out of the sheets and sat upright against the headboard.  He held his arm out before him, inspecting the slight sheen on his arm.

“Rose Tyler: I sweat.”

Yes, he’d worked up a sweat in the best of all possible of ways, although that no longer seemed to matter.  “You’re just a bit sweaty.  Nothing to get on about really,” she offered, as she swung a leg over his.  “I don’t mind,” she said a little seductively.  Maybe that would get his attention.

He reached for the nightstand, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on over his nose so as to examine the evidence more closely.

Clearly her persuasive efforts hadn’t worked.  She sighed and ran her hands through the tangle of her hair.  Things had been going brilliantly.  Now his mind was off following some thread she couldn’t even see.

“Time Lords don’t sweat.  _Well_ , to be exact we don’t sweat as easily as you humans do.  Superior Time Lord physiology.  You lot might as well have just crawled out of the primordial oceans when it comes to temperature regulation.”

Rose stopped running her toe up the slim calf of his leg.  She wasn’t sure if he forgot or wanted to forget.

She scooted up until she could rest her head against his chest.  Her hand toyed at the smooth juncture of his hip and thigh, partially uncovered by a jumble of sheets.  “Sweat’s good,” she mumbled against his slightly damp skin.

“ _Oh_ , no question!  It saves you from expiring.  Detoxifying properties if the spa technicians on Sparolack are to be believed, but also uncommonly useful for cooling creatures sadly intolerant to heat.  Just the slightest exertion and you’re drenched.”

“More than a _slight_ exertion,” she teased, her tongue finding the corner of her mouth as she smiled coyly up at him.  “Sweat’s great, yeah?”  Her hand slipped beneath the sheets.  “When you’re together.”

His brow quirked; his attention was firmly re-established thanks to a deft squeeze.

“ _Hel-lo, Rose_.”

His grin was practically manic, as she pulled the glasses from him and slipped them on herself.  She pushed them up the ridge of her nose with one finger and paused to smirk.  “Hello, Doctor.”

His movements were stalwartly determined as he rolled back over and dragged her down into the bed, so that her head plummeted back down so rapidly that she was only spared any pain by a conveniently placed, lovely, down feathered pillow.  She loved this hotel.  This posh hotel where everything was white and clean and cool was about to become her favorite place in this universe, she thought, blinking up at him as he caged her with his arms.

And in this moment, she wasn’t thinking of any other universe.

“ _Oh_ , we can do better than great,” he said with a waggle of brows that would have been humorous if not for the insistent pressure against her middle already clouding her thoughts.

The sheets were bunched around her knees now and she kicked herself free of them to better entangle herself with the Doctor.  “Better than great?” she teased, as she pulled up a knee to brush his side. 

He growled in her ear, “Course we can.”

“Sounds like a dare,” she laughed throatily, as he nipped her neck.

“Might be.”

“Ooo,” she cooed, “daring a Time Lord.  I’ve heard that’s dangerous.”  But then, they were always pushing each other to be unwise, to be giddy, and a wee bit irresponsible.

His hand skated down her side and she arched into his touch.  “Oh, you have no idea.  Mind of a Time Lord.  Body of a sweaty human.  You’re in for it, Rose Tyler.”

“Fantastic.” 


End file.
